This trial will compare the relative risks & benefits of initial treatment strategies of PTCA & CABG in patients with multivessel disease & severe angina or ischemia, who are judged clinically to have characteristics that are suitable for both procedures. The primary aim is to determine whether the PTCA strategy is as safe as the CABG strategy in terms of 5 year mortality.